The Princess and the Racer
by The Legend of Rune Factory
Summary: Peach never expected someone like herself would fall for the F-Zero Racer, Captain Falcon. When he is challenged to a brawl by Mario, Peach's former lover, she reminisces on how she came to know the flamboyant and kind man she loves now. T for a fight.


**A/N: Here I am again! This is something in the way of a sequel to my other fic, "In a Dark Hallway", except that it doesn't focus on Zelda and Ike. Anyway, I was thinking to myself the other day, 'What's a pairing that no-one thinks of? I know! Peach and Falcon!' So, thus, this was born. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Peach's POV (in case you didn't pick up on it)**

* * *

Normally people wouldn't want to watch all the scenery flash by like a bolt of lightning outside a car's windows. But I loved how fast he drove. I guess it was just part of his charm.

Douglas Falcon smiled over at me, his gloved hands gripping the steering wheel of the Blue Falcon expertly. "Having fun, Peachy?"

"As always!" I giggled, my hand covering my mouth.

He winked and turned back to the road. I sighed contentedly. Why, out of all the males at Smash Mansion, had I chosen the F-Zero racer? Well, at the time, he was a lot better than Mario.

It was about a month ago, now that I think hard enough. I had finally had enough of Mario. All he could talk about after we had been dating for quite some time was spaghetti, Bowser, and mushrooms. I don't have anything against mushrooms, of course (I_ am_ the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, after all), but after a while it gets _really _old.

"Mario, isn't there something else you'd like to say?" I asked as sweetly as I could muster.

"No-a Princess. There isn't. Why-a do you ask?" His mustache twitched slightly in time with his accent.

My face fell in disappointment. "Well, you know… There are other things in the world besides spaghetti and Bowser." Really, I just wanted a more…meaningful relationship with him. Zelda was always telling me about how sweet Ike was to her.

"What a do you-a mean?"

That was it. I could tell he was only dating me because of the whole "Princess Peach is captured! I must rescue her and then fall in love at the same time!" fiasco. So, right then and there I said that it was over.

After that, Mario kept away from me. I knew I had offended him, but I had a right. Zelda tried to help, though, and I appreciated it.

"Peach, you mustn't let this affect your mind. You did the right thing," She'd say, tea cup in hand and her English voice coated with sincerity.

"I know… But now I'm lonely."

She'd smile slightly and remind me how I helped her. Yeah, well, I don't think I'm going to find anyone in a hallway randomly like she did.

Oh my, I do get off subject, don't I? Well, anyway, going back to where I was riding in his car.

Falcon swerved into the garage and killed the power. The lights turned on as he got out. Then my door opened as he held out his hand to escort me to the outdoors.

"Thanks." I slid my palm into his.

The semi-dark garage was shadowed by the sunlight streaming in through the open door. He smiled kindly before holding out his arm for me to take.

I linked my arm with his and we started to the Mansion. I saw Zelda and Ike walking through the gardens together, engrossed in some conversation. He had his arm around her waist.

"Hey Zelda!" I called, waving.

She turned. "Good day, Princess Peach!" She waved back politely before turning her attention to Ike.

Doug directed me to the interior of the building. Toon Link and the Ice Climbers dashed past us. I smiled. The younger Smashers always amused me and sort of reminded me of when I was smaller myself. I felt him place his hand on my arm.

"Peach?"

I looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I have a match to get to. You'll be there, right?" He seemed almost…nervous.

I giggled. "Of course I will! Who's it against?"

"Mario."

"Wh-what?" My happiness was gone.

"He challenged me to a brawl. I guess he's just now realizing that you're not his girlfriend anymore."

"Boy, he's slow." I tapped my chin lightly. "I'll be there. You can count on it."

Douglas kissed my forehead lightly. "Great. See you in a while." He gave my hand a gentle squeeze before jogging off to prepare.

I looked down at my feet as I walked to the arena. My pink heels made almost inaudible thuds on the carpet, and the toes peeked out from under my equally pink dress. How? How was it that a hardened racer like Captain Falcon and a frilly princess such as myself ended up together?

My mind raced back to when we first technically met. I had known him before, but it was mostly from the fact that he was the one who always screamed, "Falcon Punch!" and "Falcon kick!" during brawls.

I had been walking outside, trying to clear my head after I broke things off with Mario. I figured that the fresh air would help.

What I didn't think would help, however, was the thick spray of water that doused me a few minutes after I walked out there.

My dress was soaked through, and my gold crown was just barely on my head. I shrieked in disgust. "My dress!! It's ruined!!" It wasn't, of course, but at the time I really didn't have the mental stability for this. So, I felt the tears threaten to overflow.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you there, Princess."

I looked up. "Captain Falcon… You did this?!"

He took off his helmet to show his disheveled brown hair. "Yeah… Sorry, guess I just got a little wild with the hose. I'm cleaning my car, you see, and-"

"You should've been more careful!" I jabbed my finger in his chest.

"Listen, if it makes you feel any better, I'll let you spray me if you'd like." He handed me the hose, the spray nozzle turned off. I could feel the build-up of cold water at my fingertips.

I smiled widely and let him have it. He shouted at me, his voice garbled from the water. After a minute I shut off the hose.

He was wetter than I was. I began laughing at him. He dabbed at his face with his soaked scarf. Needless to say, it didn't help at all. He joined in the laughter.

After that I found myself being with him more. I helped him clean his car every once in a while, and we went to each other's brawls.

Finally, one day he took me on a drive to a clear hillock a few miles from Smash Mansion. It was there that he admitted that he loved me and would be honored if I would date him. I said yes immediately. The rest of that day we spent together, driving around, going on walks. He even took me to a somewhat expensive restaurant to end the day.

"Peach!"

My head snapped up and out of my reverie. I had arrived at the arena and had been standing in one spot for quite some time. My face reddened as I realized that.

Link was in front of me. "Hey Peach. Here to watch Falcon?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"I'm just here because I like watching the matches." He smiled widely.

I honestly didn't see why he wouldn't date anyone. He was very nice and handsome. I guess it was because of all the girls at home. Zelda often told me of someone named Malon that he had been seeing…

We went to sit down in the stands. Pit was readying himself for some hard-core cheering on my right. He nudged me with his wing. "Hey Peach! Are you for Falcon or for Mario?"

"Falcon."

"I just want to see who'll win."

I rolled my eyes. It didn't appear to me that anyone was really on anyone's side except for Luigi and I. Mario's brother was most obviously for him.

Master Hand's voice boomed through the arena. "Three… Two… One… Go!!"

Falcon and Mario were on the stage Final Destination. The former rushed forward, shouting his trademark, "Falcon Punch!" I smiled slightly, but it disappeared as I saw that he missed completely.

Mario countered with a smash punch. I winced as I saw flames sprouting from his fist. What was it with that guy and fire?!

Of course, I could ask Falcon the same question…

I leaned back in my chair as I remembered a training session I had with him once. I had been trying my hardest, but I just didn't have the feeling inside like I usually do when I fight. I guess I was just tired.

Douglas kept pushing me back with a Falcon Kick. Finally I stopped him. "Falcon! Would you please stop with the flames?! I think half of one of my eyebrows is gone!"

"But, the fire is burning for you." He smiled goofily.

"Well, thanks, but that's quite enough." Not even Zelda liked fire this much, and she used Din's Fire every chance she got. Sometimes I worried if she was a pyromaniac.

Link grabbed my arm. "Peach! Look!"

My gaze lazily flitted over the battle scene. I saw a Smash Ball appear. "Get it, Falcon!" I screamed, jumping out of my seat.

He jumped, jumped again, and finally executed a Falcon Dive, but just missed the glowing sphere by mere inches. My heart was beating wildly. _Please don't let Mario get it, please don't let Mario get it…_

Despite my wishes, Mario hit the ball enough for it to shatter on him. As soon as he landed from a jump he unleashed the Mario Finale, not leaving Douglas any time to get out of the way.

To my horror Falcon was blasted off-screen. Since the match was a one-stock battle that wasn't timed, it ended. Master Hand boomed, "Game! Mario is the winner!"

I hurried from the arena to go find Doug. He was limping back to his room. "Douglas!" I shrieked.

He turned around, a weak smile on his face. "Hey Peach. I… I'm sorry. I lost."

"I wouldn't have cared if you lost a dozen matches. Are you all right?" I checked over him frantically.

He chuckled. "I'm fine," He assured me. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "Nngh… Easy."

My grip loosened slightly. "Is there anything you want me to get you?"

"Nothing comes to mind, no." He pulled away from me so he could look at me. "Would you mind baking me something?"

I poked the tip of his nose playfully. "No sooner said than done. See you in a while!"

He grinned before continuing to his room. I rushed to the kitchen.

As I was collecting the materials for the cake, I was smiling. Sure, Mario was no longer my knight in blue overalls, but that was fine. I had a lot of good memories with Captain Douglas Falcon. Besides, I like a man that drives fast.

* * *

**And...that's a wrap! This actually didn't take me long to write, considering I had it pretty much planned out. I no longer hate Cap. Falcon like I used to. Same for Peach. **

**Anyone else other than me think that Zelda has a British accent? Everytime I imagine her talking, I think, "She is sooo English." By the way, I realize that Malon (for those LoZ fanatics out there like me) would NOT have been alive during the 3rd Smash tournament. However, Malon is one of my favorite people to pair Link up with, and I didn't want to pair him up romantically with Ilia. Sorry to all IliaxLink lovers. **

**Do review! I want to see how people react to my strange pairing idea!**

**-LoRF**


End file.
